The present invention relates to a sealing system for an object with which can be ascertained whether access has been gained to this object in undesired manner. The present invention relates more particularly to a sealing system for an object, wherein the object is closed with at least one locking member, and it can be ascertained with the sealing system whether the locking member has been used to gain access to the object.